fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fire InThe Hole
Gone Any particular reason you're going to be "gone for a long time"? Or is it really personal stuff you don't want to disclose? DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:02, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Inability to be active because some people believe I'm game addicted. May return in roughly a year, don't expect me much earlier than that. Also story can be continued by Nutik and PS and I'm in a terrible hurry right now. Cya Fire InThe HoleTalk 11:21, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Ohai I accidentally have internet access. Might add something to account for my absence in plotline. There we go. Fire InThe HoleTalk 08:30, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Yo. Fiah. Get in chat wheneva yu can. We can talk and shiz. NutikTehWolfTalk 00:13, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Right now, I'm able to be online for bits of time in the weekend, but I doubt that will be the case once school starts again. I will see what I can do in terms of existing, but I can't promise shiz either ;( '' Fire InThe HoleTalk 13:32, July 20, 2014 (UTC)'' In case nobody sees it on my userpage, i have worked out a way of activity, sort of. School and lots of caution, including typing first in word then quickly paste in here. Expect some more RPG shiz. Also can someone do a stat-pic thing for RavingFireball? Male, adolescent, black hair that looks like there's some fire inside it. I can do the stats myself. (OH BTW THIS REFERS TO THE STAT PICS IN STATLAND THANK YOU) Fire InThe HoleTalk 18:17, September 4, 2014 (UTC) For deh lulz COEM BAK PL0X NutikTehWolfTalk 16:52, November 6, 2014 (UTC) GHAHAHAAH You left AS SOON AS I CAME BACK. I replied "oh it's 9:30 AM here yeh" then it says you left immediantly afterwards. NutikTehWolfTalk 14:27, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Your sense of humour has been scientifically researched and science has rated it a 4. Have a very nice day ;3 Fire InThe HoleTalk 16:40, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Foolish Aprilian Jokes Re: Chilled Ownership You have received this message because you are an active user on the site. We have recently been informed of a rather unfair practice that has been taking place on the wiki for almost three years. It has come to our attention that a certain user, Samuel17, is in possession of a pet called “Chilled” ( ). This is a rather inexcusable deed, as one user should not be capable of owning a pet that other users do not. As consolation, the Fan-Ball Wiki would like to present you with “No Chilled” ( ). It is with a hopeful mind that we believe that in solidarity, all users who do not own “Chilled” will be able to find solace with one another and help each other through their struggles. We greatly apologize for the inconvenience, and thank you for your patience on the matter. Sincerely, ☭ Fan-Ball Wiki Staff ☭ (03:15, April 1, 2015 (UTC)) P.S. It has come to our attention that another user, who will remain anonymous, appears to be in possession of yet another pet that is not communally owned by all active users. We are currently investigating this situation. Congratulations! Congratulations! -ZoshiX Congratulations! -Ludicrine Congratulations! -HankGuideDude Congratulations! -DMSwordsmaster Congratulations! -Look-a-troopa Congratulations! -Samuel17 Congratulations! -Waddle D33 (03:21, April 1, 2015 (UTC)) . DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:48, September 7, 2015 (UTC) chut also I'm still rather salty but in case yer wondering it's not one of those times when I refuse to chill -The flamey dude :Yeah like, there's literally no reason to be salty over it. We were cracking jokes about Sam's comment. We were never cracking any jokes at you. You're literally getting your panties filled with salt for no fucking reason. Calm your shit. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:12, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Here's Your Gift Delinus Pæsteur Can Shoot Pæsteurizing Beams With Up To A Tempature Of 9300K It's For You Delinus Josewong (talk) 22:52, September 19, 2015 (UTC) So apparently you call me Delinus which is perfectly okay etc. Thanks for this gift. Pæsteurising beams might actually be a good tool for toasting, too! I appreciate it very much. Fire InThe HoleTalk 06:39, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Also, because you didn't specify its gender I'm assuming that's free of choice. If that's really not how this works (nods to admins etc) I'd like to know because I could see a nice breed coming up with this if I can pick its gender. Fire InThe HoleTalk 16:06, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Yo, Hole, I heard you use fire, arrows and an axe, so I went ahead and combined them all so you can burn, shoot and hack without doing it all separately.. And a happy birthday to you as well. 14:06, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Holey crap that's an amazing gift. I love it, it is perfect. Thank you Hank! Fire InThe HoleTalk 17:15, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Chat Fire, can you come onto chat, there's a thing i need to talk to you about some of the story things, this might not be the right place for it though, but anyway, can you come back onto the chat? -JWDD- 14:54, November 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm currently in the process of studying but I might be able to while studying for the next subject (currently working on French; next is history, for which we have extra material online) Fire InThe HoleTalk 15:06, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Glitchy Signature @FITH I went on this talk page, and I see your last comment on this page, your signature is glitching out, if this only is happening on my computer and not yours then let me know. This is NOT a lie. If you think this is, you or anyone (the only person I know uses it is DMS, Speddos even made Reag Faces by changing colors under the Tabuu2468 suckpuppet account) don't put a Raeg Face on my talk page. EDIT: Even my signature glitches. stixx44Talk Page 02:29, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Mr. Compo Item